lisadossierfandomcom-20200213-history
Барт Симпсон
Брат Лизы. Старше её на 2 года и 38 дней (My Sister, My Sitter). У них постоянно случаются конфликты. Но в итоге всегда заканчивается тем, что их отношения нормализуются. В одном классе с Бартом учатся Милхаус и Нельсон. Эпизоды, в которых Барт и Лиза как-либо взаимодействуют: * в Krusty Gets Busted (1) Лиза помогает Барту найти доказательство невиновности Красти. * Bart the General (1) дала Барту кекс с пола. * в Bart vs. Thanksgiving (2) они ссорятся из-за того, что Барт по неосторожности уничтожил Лизину поделку ко Дню Благодарения. * в Stark Raving Dad (3) Барт забывает о её дне рождения. Исправить ситуацию ему помогает Леон Комповски, считающий себя Майклом Джексоном. Вместе они пишут поздравительную песню для Лизы. *в серии Itchy & Scratchy The Movie (4) она пыталась уговорить Гомера, чтобы тот разрешил Барту сходить на кино "Щекотки и Царапки". *в Lisa's First Word (4) маленький Барт недолюбливает Лизу; но она покоряет его тем, что произносит его имя, и это становится ее первым словом. *в The Front (4) они с Лизой пишут вместе сценарий для "Шоу Щекотки и Царапки". *в Whacking Day (4) вдвоем спасают змей от избиения. * в 'Round Springfield (6) он даёт Лизе денег на то, чтобы купить пластинку Мёрфи "Кровавые десны". * Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy (6) она вместе с Бартом предполагает, чем занимаются взрослые вечером. * Radioactive Man (7) - она приободряет его, когда Милхаусу достаётся роль Отпада. * Summer of 4 Ft. 2 (7) он пытается отобрать у Лизы её новых крутых друзей. * В The Day the Violence Died (7) помогала Брату восстановить работу студии "Шоу Щекотки и Царапки". * в My Sister, My Sitter (8) она была у него сиделкой. * Girly Edition (9) - они вместе становятся ведущими детских новостей. * Make Room For Lisa (10) - довёл её настолько, что у неё заболел живот. * Lisa Gets an “A” (10) - помог ей сдать контрольную, к которой она не подготовилась; он отвёл её к Нельсону, у которого она и получила все ответы. * Little Big Mom (11) - Лиза остаётся в доме за главную, пока Мардж в больнице. * в Little Girl in the Big Ten (13) он помогает ей вернуть популярность среди учеников. * в серии Bart vs. Lisa vs. The Third Grade (14) они начинают учиться вместе в одном классе. * в серии Milhouse Doesn’t Live Here Anymore (15) они с Лизой становятся лучшими друзьями. * On a Clear Day I Can’t See My Sister (16) - Лизе удаётся через суд обязать Барта не приближаться к ней на расстояние менее, чем 20 футов. * помог ей освоиться в мужском колелктиве школы для мальчиков в серии Girls Just Want to Have Sums (17). * в Jazzy and the Pussycats (18) на Барта обращают внимание именитые джаз-музыканты, из-за чего Лиза впадает в депрессию. * играют вдвоем в крепость из картонных коробок в Rome-old and Juli-eh (18). * в Dial 'N' for Nerder (19) вдвоём становятся виновниками убийства Мартина Принса. * в Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D’oh (20) он помогает ей заполучить дружбу девочек из Веверли Хиллз. Впрочем, его помощь выходит боком Лизе, когда обман раскрывается. * в серии MoneyBART (22) Лиза становится тренером бейсбольной команды, в которой играет Барт. * в Lisa Goes Gaga (23) он публично разоблачает её, что она писала о себе хвалебные сообщения в интернете. * в серии Black-Eyed, Please (24) Барт помог ей избавиться от новой учительницы мисс Кэнтвелл. * в серии 24 Minutes (24) он был суперагентом, вместе с Лизой они трудились над обезвреживанием вонючей бомбы. * в White Christmas Blues (25) он дарит ей на Рождество мантию и волшебную палочку Анжелики Баттон. 2016-01-08 15-27-00 Скриншот экрана.png 2016-09-10_11-44-51.png|Дубль Барта из "Grift of the Magi" (11) 2016-09-16_20-58-39.png|"Marge in Chains" (4) Category:Родственники